


Requited

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do one were Emily over hears the reader tell JJ they are in love with Emily and Emily confronts the reader later because she in love with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requited

“Ok, out with it.” JJ demanded as she leaned against your desk. You raised an eyebrow.

“Out with what?” You asked, no clue as to what JJ was getting at.

“Why you’ve been acting so weird lately. What’s going on?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “JJ, there’s nothing going on. And I haven’t been acting weird.” You shot JJ a disapproving look.

“Oh, really? Because every time Hotch has paired you up with Emily, you start acting… weird. It’s been going on for weeks now, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

You bit your lip as you mentally kicked yourself for being so obvious. “I think I like Emily.” You blurted out. As soon as you realized what you had said, you clapped a hand over your mouth and looked at JJ with wide eyes.

Much to your surprise, there JJ stood, grinning like crazy. “I knew it!” She practically shouted.

“JJ!” You whispered harshly. “Be quiet, I don’t want anyone to know!” You said. JJ nodded, that enormous grin still plastered to her face.

* * *

_The next day…_

“Morning, (Y/N)!” Emily greeted as she walked into the bullpen and set a coffee down on your desk.

The butterflies in your stomach started up again, the same way they had just about every day for the past couple weeks. You gave her a nervous smile and thanked her for the coffee.

“Don’t worry about it.” Emily said and took a seat at her desk, the one that happened to be right next to yours. She pulled out a file and started to work on it. After only a couple minutes, Emily bit her lip and pushed the file away. She turned in her chair towards you and took a deep breath as she tried to gather up her courage.

“Hey, (Y/N), there’s something I need to tell you.” Prentiss said with a serious expression, yet there was still kindness in her smile.

You swallowed nervously and nodded. “Yeah, of course. Is everything alright?”

“I heard you talking to JJ last night.” Emily said abruptly. You felt your heart drop in your chest and your mouth opened in shock.

“I- I…” You stammered, but you couldn’t find the words you needed. Emily chuckled and shook her head.

“Relax, (Y/N). I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go grab dinner after work tonight? I know a pretty great Chinese place just a couple blocks from here…” She asked with an expectant smile. You sighed in relief and grinned, absolutely thrilled that the woman you loved requited your feelings.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Sounds great.” You smirked.


End file.
